stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
110: Squeak
Squeak, A.K.A. Experiment 110, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy entire populations with his non-stop talking. His one true place is with Penny and as a sports referee. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He appeared in "Spike" where Jumba was trying to modify him to be less talkative, to no avail. He also appeared in Leroy & Stitch. One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Clyde and Gigi. Appearance Squeak is a small red mouse-like experiment, wearing a blue hat, vaguely resembling animator Friz Frelengs's character Sniffles from the Warner Brothers Merrie Melodies series. Special Abilities Squeak can go on talking non-stop for a considerably long amount of time. He can talk extremely fast in a high-pitched squeaky voice, hence his name. Stitch! Squeak has made three appearances in the Stitch! anime. Once in the second season where he was with Frenchfry (062), Pix (214), Tickle-Tummy (275), and Houdini (604) and twice in the third season where he was with Shrink (001), Clip (177), Nosox (204), and Retro (210). In the second season episode, "Hämsterviel's Epic Secret", he was captured by Hämsterviel, but was kicked out and blasted to Earth along with Frenchfry, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini for being practically useless. However, unbeknownst to Hämsterviel, Squeak took a silent revenge by stealing a purple treasure chest containing one of Hämsterviel's most personal possessions.... Later, the rejected experiments were brought to Yuna's home after being captured by Stitch. Squeak, being the only one of the five that could speak normal English, explained that they were captured by Hämsterviel, but left due to the horrible working conditions. However, Jumba doubted that he would've just let them go, so Squeak admitted that he kicked them out. After that, the experiments went into training to learn how to fight. However, Tigerlily easily beat them. Squeak then said that they're just not fighters. Yuna then got the idea to find the experiments homes on the island that made use of their seemingly useless powers. While they did this, Squeak gave Hämsterviel's treasure chest to BooGoo for safekeeping. Eventually, Squeak was the only experiment who hadn't found a home yet. He, Stitch, and Yuna sat on the beach trying to think of something while Squeak rambled on about the ocean. Eventually, Stitch built a giant sand castle around him to keep him quiet. However, Penny then came and demanded that Stitch and Yuna leave "her" beach (it's not, though she claims it will be) before she put them to work in her father's pineapple factory. Squeak then ran out of the sand castle, claiming he loves pineapples. He and Penny started a conversation, each one talking about different things, and walked off. Yuna and Stitch were then satisfied that Squeak had found a home. Later still, Gantu learned from Pix that Squeak took Hämsterviel's chest. He and Penny were at her house, still talking about different subjects, which Penny claimed was good because what she's saying was all she cared about anyway. Kenny, sick of all their talking, told them to be quiet, only to see Gantu out their window before he broke in. He demanded to know where the chest was, and Squeak said he didn't have it anymore. Yuna and Stitch intervened, and eventually came across a purple treasure chest in Penny's room. Thinking that's Hämsterviel's object, everyone except Squeak chased after it. When Yuna was confronted by Hämsterviel, Squeak and the other "useless" experiments arrived to help and Houdini turned them all invisible for unforeseen attacks. The chest was later revealed to belong to Penny, and was filled with her failed quizzes. BooGoo later delivered the real chest, which turned out to be a book of poems that he wrote, which were bad. Squeak and the others shared a laugh at them. Gallery ScreenCapture_01_02_13_20-24-09.jpg|Squeak's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m03s213.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m23s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m32s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m43s97.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m13s114.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m23s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m32s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m37s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m47s211.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m58s78.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m05s156.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m19s31.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m34s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m52s95.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h33m02s204.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h33m19s95.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h14m56s80.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m32s76.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h45m06s137.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h47m43s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h50m08s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h52m46s99.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h52m57s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h58m49s250.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h15m04s160.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h15m07s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m33s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h25m59s229.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg ScreenCapture_15.02.13_22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg screenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg Squeakanime.png ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-21-43.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-22-10.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-22-36.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-53.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-48.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-28.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-58-52.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-59-41.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-39-21.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-01-19.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-01-46.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-03-48.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-04-40.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-05-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-08-34.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg screenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg panes22.jpg EX110.jpg Trivia *Squeak resembles Sniffles from Merrie Melodies. *Squeak talks in a high-pitched squeaky voice, hence his name. *Squeak's pod color is red. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments